


Underwater Kiss

by svpervalors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kara and Mike are both 16, Kara is a daughter of Poseidon, Mike is a son of Athena, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpervalors/pseuds/svpervalors
Summary: It's a sunny late-summer Saturday and Kara and Mike go on a picnic near a beautiful lake in the woods.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am because I saw this art (https://margallillytfod.tumblr.com/post/618389545566830592/i-just-had-to) and got inspired. This has no beta and probably suck... I'm sorry. :/ I'm going to bed now.

Mike wasn’t much of a swimmer. He didn’t know how to swim and didn’t intend on learning the skill. In fact, his only memory of being underwater, besides showers and that one time Kara was messing around with her powers and threw a big wave at his face (unintentionally, he hopped), was when he was five and his dad took him to a lake just outside their town. Needless to say, it didn’t go well and Mike ended up coughing out half of the lake.

And it’s not like he didn’t like water. No, he loved it. He found it calming being around rivers or lakes deep in the forests. It was just that he didn’t like _being in the water_.

So when he was planning his first date with Kara, he decided to take her for a picnic in a beautiful lake deep in the woods not far away from the camp despite his fear of being in water. He wanted to organize everything, but Kara insisted on making the sandwiches and bringing the strawberries. Mike wasn’t sure she was that good of a cook but didn’t dare to argue with her so he eventually agreed.

When Kara came out of her cabin with a basket full of food and a soft blanket, Mike was already waiting for her in front of the door with his back against the wall. He was wearing his favorite Camp Half-Blood shirt (and yes, he had a favorite one, although they all looked the same) and green shorts with pockets so deep he could fit a small book in them. In fact, this is why he had them in the first place.

“Ready?” Mike asked.

The boy lifted his hand towards Kara with a soft smile, warmer than the afternoon sun that was shining upon them was, hoping for the girl to grab it. Instead, with a grin, she placed the basket with the food on his palm. Mike looked at her confused, his adorable puppy eyes becoming watery.

“What? I thought we were going to hold hands,” he said, pouting.

Kara laughed and shifted to his other side. She grabbed his hand and put it in hers.

“We will.” The girl said. “But there’s no way in hell I’m carrying the basket.”

“Fair enough.” Mike agreed.

The two teenagers walked around half an hour to the lake, holding hands and talking throughout the whole journey. They weren’t sure if they were allowed to leave the camp, but both of them liked feeling like rebels from time to time so they didn’t care if they were going to get in trouble or not. Plus, it was going to be a nice story to tell by the fire.

Eventually, they arrived. Mike placed the blanket under a big tree so the shadows can protect them from the burning-hot sun. Kara settled as she sat on the blanket and leaned her back against the tree. Mike sat across from her. The boy couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

“What?” asked Kara. “What is it?”

“Oh, it's nothing. It’s just… you look really cute.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Gosh, you’re so cheesy.”

Mike wasn’t wrong though. Kara _did_ look adorable. She was wearing a camp shirt, the same as his, paired with denim short jeans. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and big black frames were hiding her insanely blue eyes.

“But for the record,” Kara continued. “You look cute too.” she smiled and Mike couldn’t help but blush a bit.

Kara reached for the basket and took two of the sandwiches. She threw one of them at Mike, unwrapped the other one, and took a bite of it. She smiled surprised.

“Wow, I didn’t expect from them to be actually good.”

Mike took a bite of his as well and said. “They are amazing.”

“Well, they are just peanut butter and jelly, but still.”

After they finished their late lunch, Mike laid on the blanket, and Kara laid next to him.

“Do you think we will get in trouble?” the boy asked.

“Yeah,” Kara grinned. “We’re probably gonna get killed as soon as our feet step back into that camp.”

“Well, might as well take pictures before that,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Kara agreed. “How about you go near the lake and I’ll take a picture of you.”

“I meant… together.”

“Yeah, we’ll take one together, but I really want to have one only of you… you know, for my album.”

“Awwwww, you want to have a picture of me in your album? That’s adorable.” Mike’s heart melted to the ground.

“Gosh, you’re such a dork!” Kara laughed and hit him gently in the chest.

Mike studied the land around the lake, trying to find the best place to pose while Kara took out her camera. He found the perfect spot, just beside the water where a few beams of light were falling on his face while shadows were covering the rest of him.

Kara lifted her camera in front of her eye and took a few photos.

“Wait!” cried Mike. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Okay... I didn’t know I was dating one of Aphrodite’s kids.” joked Kara.

Mike smiled with his body completely still as if he had just looked into Medusa’s hair. Kara looked at him and prompted him to relax and take a more natural pose. The boy grinned and raised his arms in the air, ironically showing his mussels.

“Do I look like a Greek God now?” he laughed.

“The strongest one!” Kara smiled.

Mike took a step closer to the water and just as he was about to make another funny pose, he felt his feet slipping on a wet rock and he fell into the lake. The peaceful silence was pierced as soon as his body crashed through the water. The nearby birds started screaming and flew away from the trees.

Without hesitation, Kara threw the camera and her glasses on the blanket and jumped into the lake after her boyfriend. The water was cold, but that didn’t seem to bother her at the moment.

She scanned the water and saw Mike moving his body hysterically, trying hard to rise above, but sinking deeper and deeper. Every muscle in his body was now tense and desperately trying to fight not to drown, but with no luck. Kara pushed herself towards him, shifting the water out of her way with her arms and legs.

The second Mike caught a glimpse of Kara, he stopped moving and tried his best to stay calm while waiting for his girlfriend to come. Not long after, she reached him. She was the daughter of Poseidon after all.

Instead of swimming above with him, Kara grabbed Mike by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, giving him some of her air. The boy couldn’t help but notice her lips were even softer underwater. He wrapped his arms around her and let his now relaxed body float freely as he held on to Kara. She put her hands on the sides of his face and her fingers started playing with his hair.

Eventually, the drawled away from each other. They were both smiling with sparkles in their eyes and they both felt those butterflies in the stomach you only hear people talking about in the movies.

And then Mike pulled Kara for another kiss. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry you guys read this, I know it sucks, but for some reason I really wanted to post it so yeah... Halfway through writing this, my brain went off and was like "I'm too tired for this aghhhh.", but I knew I had to finish it now or I was going to scrap it. Sorry again. :(


End file.
